<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смерть рассудит by FaniK, yatskari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105511">Смерть рассудит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaniK/pseuds/FaniK'>FaniK</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari'>yatskari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaniK/pseuds/FaniK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого свое время и свои как успехи, так и падения, но как бы кто ни был успешен - смерть не забудет его навестить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Последний час</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В этот день ощущение приближающейся смерти было велико, как никогда ранее. Она дышала ему в спину, но пока что тянула, не брала за руку, чтобы увести с собой, и Моцарт пользовался этими последними отведенными минутами, хотя и было очень тяжело. Вольфганг уже не понимал, где реальность, а где - нет, но продолжал неверной рукой сочинять партитуру. Реквием, его реквием должен быть написан во что бы то ни стало, но Костанц снова и снова забирала новые листы. Дрожащая рука мягко касалась лба и медленно с него сползала. Не нужно было лишних слов.<br/>
Вольфганг слушал звучание своей мелодии, что лилась в его голове. Она то была очень яркой, то почти неуловимой. Он ее завершил, или же она так и осталась незавершенной? Все мешалось в голове, пока как последний концерт где-то на задворках сознания гремел его реквием. Сильные звуки, извлекаемые из невидимых инструментов, пронизывали его, и Моцарт цеплялся в подушку, силясь встать, проверить нотные листы, но это было выше его сил.<br/>
Мелодия отступила от него лишь на мгновение, когда скрипнула дверь и Констанц взволнованно что-то говорила. Вольфганг разлепил веки и попытался прислушаться, что ему в этот раз удалось. Знакомый голос его коллеги звучал виновато, и Моцарт встрепенулся.<br/>
Смерть сделала шаг назад, давая ему немного времени. Совсем немного.<br/>
- Герр Сальери, это вы? Сальери! - неведомая сила оторвала его с кровати, к которой он был прикован уже несколько часов, и обеспокоенная жена бросилась к нему, умоляя вернуться обратно и не вставать. Глупая, она боялась нового обморока, но даже если он и случится, то станет последним.<br/>
Вольфганг как можно более мягко отводит ее руки, цепляющиеся за его рубашку, словно так она сможет удержать его в этом мире, и видит, как на глаза Коснтанц наворачиваются слезы. Добрая, любящая его, самоотверженная девочка. Как жаль, что он может ответить ей столь малым. Не в силах видеть ее боль, он отправляет ее к своему ученику с последними нотными листами, исписанными его дрожащей рукой. Пусть не плачет раньше времени, не видит его кончины - для нее он простой уйдет, уедет куда-то далеко в страну, откуда не возвращаются. Все-таки это лучше, чем его гибель у нее на глазах, а вот…<br/>
Сальери. Самый, казалось, неожиданный гость в этом доме, стоял в их маленькой квартирке. Его маска безразличия вперемешку с напускной неприязнью, осталась где-то в другом месте. Иначе он бы не пришел.<br/>
Моцарт видит как вживую их первую встречу: скучающий оркестр под сводами театра, со смехом убегающая от него Констанц, и оценивающий взгляд карих надменных глаз.<br/>
Сальери приходит вместе с этим смешным Розенбергом, но его эмоции отличаются от всего, что Моцарт видел когда-либо. Сальери не восхищается его музыкой, но и не ненавидит - Сальери плевать, и Моцарт хочет вытравить из его глаз это презрительное равнодушие, эту незаинтересованность. Его музыка не оставляет равнодушным никого.<br/>
И у Моцарта получается. Сальери стоит безмолвным памятником самому себе, невидящим взглядом уставившись в партитуру. Его руки немного подрагивают, и когда выбитый из колеи, раздавленный, встревоженный Сальери уходит, Моцарт не сдерживает так и рвущегося смеха ликования. Он смог вытащить из этой статуи эмоции! Он смог! Его музыка гениальна.<br/>
В какой-то мере, Моцарту жаль Сальери. Юный композитор знает - он превосходит его во всем. Они пересекаются не так часто, но за скрипящими зубами и ходящими желваками на скулах, за подчеркнутой вежливостью, Моцарт различает не ненависть - он смотрит, и видит тихо тлеющее чувство, которое спрятано в глубине сердца, как в бутоне цветка, скрыто от глаз за железными лепестками. Моцарт видит, что Сальери отравлен, и знает, что виноват в этом. Моцарт с сожалением слушает фальшь, дисгармонию в ранее выверенных партиях, понимая - это его вина. Но ему ли задумываться о проблемах завистников?<br/>
Однако Моцарт не может игнорировать ту искорку, то прекрасное, что сам же и зародил в чужой душе. Он не обращает внимания на резкие слова и порывистые действия: он ловит робкие короткие взгляды из-под ресниц, смотрит украдкой на прикушенную в досаде губу, нахмуренные в злости на себя брови. Моцарт любит людей, и не может остаться в стороне.<br/>
Но Сальери боится его. Отталкивает. И Моцарту становится его жалко. Бедный напуганный цветок, который прячется от солнца. Моцарт знает, что больше его Сальери ненавидит только себя - и борется он против своих демонов, а не против него. Моцарт не понимает, когда при виде Сальери ему начинает хотеться подойти ближе, утешающе обняв, погладить рукой по болезненно прямой спине. Моцарт видит упрямо-злую гримасу, и хочет взять лицо Сальери в ладони, поцеловать в лоб, как делала ему самому мама когда-то, и сказать, что все будет хорошо.<br/>
Чувство, которое рождается в нем в ответ, Моцарт принимает как данность, как логичное следствие. В отличие от Сальери, Моцарт привык любить. Но на этот раз он добровольно глотает яд, смотря Сальери в глаза, зная - тот не увидит. Сальери смотрит, но перед глазами у него пляшут демоны, заслоняя собой фигуру Моцарта, что тянется к Сальери, протягивает руку в надежде. Сальери видит демонов и разит на поражение, убивая все вокруг и себя - он закрывает глаза, его ладони ложатся на уши. Сальери не хочет слышать и видеть, но зверь, рвущийся изнутри его души, вскрывает когтями грудную клетку, раня Антонио и того, кто пытается пройти сквозь острый вихрь, заключить в спасительные объятия. Моцарт видит, тянет руки, и не может помочь. Сальери не видит и не слышит его. Руки Моцарта испещрены невидимыми шрамами, порезами безжалостного ножа. Для всех это выглядит как бедность и болезнь, но Моцарт знает - это нереально. Шрамы болят и ломят пальцы, мешая играть.<br/>
– Моцарт, - зовут его с надрывом, и он оборачивается. Сальери без привычной маски презрения на лице, с широко раскрытыми глазами и развороченной грудью протягивает ему свое искалеченное сердце. Моцарт слабо улыбается - его собственное сердце, давно почерневшее и подгнившее, как отравленный плод, кое-как бьётся за ребрами, прерывисто, из последних сил. Моцарт не хочет показывать его Антонио, нет. У Антонио есть шанс спасти свое сердце, и Моцарт не будет запихивать яд ему в глотку. Они оба наглотались его сполна.<br/>
"Mon ami", - говорит он, и его сердце истекает черной кровью. На языке вертятся совсем другие слова. Но Сальери искалечен, как побитый ободранный котенок боязливо ластится под руки, с жадностью принимая любую ласку, и Моцарт не может заставить его страдать. Он держит чужое сердце в руках, а за его спиной стоит Смерть - и он отдает сердце, такое любимое, такое желанное, обратно.<br/>
Сегодня погибнет только один.<br/>
Время сжимается в один клубок, Моцарт теряется в его потоке. Где он? Быть может, на премьере “Свадьбы Фигаро”? Или вновь уговаривает отца отпустить его в вольное плаванье? Под ногами скрипят половицы, и он не знает - скрип ли это ступеньки на черной лестнице в театре, или это ломается его разум, не в силах сопротивляться убивающей в нем жизнь мелодии.<br/>
Моцарт старается сфокусироваться на Сальери, но не в состоянии это сделать. Смерть задумчиво ходит кругами, наблюдая за разговором немого со слепым, - и вот уже Моцарт видит отблеск ее серебряной маски в тени у Антонио за плечом. Вольфганг все понимает, и на миг расцветшие для него в этом мире краски снова медленно угасают. Он старается улыбаться, но выходит очень плохо. Слишком плохо. Моцарт читает это по лицу Сальери, что сначала не решается подойти ближе.<br/>
Боится, что его прогонят? Какая глупость, как и заверения его самого о выздоровлении.<br/>
Губы Вольфганга трогает грустная улыбка, он пошатывается и что-то отвечает. Что-то, что Сальери признает, а тень позади него согласно кивает.<br/>
Расстояние, разделяющее их, сокращается, когда ноги почти подкашиваются, и Сальери очень бережно и осторожно придерживает его за локоть. В голове Моцарта мелькает мысль, что это единственное, на что он может сейчас рассчитывать, и от этого становится еще печальнее.<br/>
- Увидимся, - произносит он тихо, отчего голос похож на шелест, и чужая рука вздрагивает. Вольфганг больше ощущает, чем видит. Его глаза все больше застилает пелена, а в ушах начинает звенеть. Ему кажется, что Сальери соглашается с ним, а может это последняя игра воображения.<br/>
Тень медленно обходит Сальери, что почти забывает, как дышать, видя и ощущая - человек, что покорил его своей музыкой, медленно умирает. Тень касается холодеющих пальцев Моцарта.<br/>
- Я не успел, - говорит он ей и не слышит звука своего голоса.<br/>
- Ничего, все уже сделано, - отвечает она, касаясь его глаз и закрывая их. Теперь навсегда для этого мира.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Конец кошмара</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Время идет и годы меняют все, но даже с учетом этого так трудно отказывать любимым привычкам, например таким, как прогулки. Свежий воздух, шуршание одежд, чужие голоса и стук колес и копыт - все это позволяло на время избавиться от терзавших его в четырех стенах мыслей, но каждый раз этого хватало ненадолго.<br/>Сальери поправляет ворот уже потрепанного пиджака, стараясь скрыться от чужих глаз, и по привычке идет в сторону Пратера - одного из живописнейших мест, куда не так давно стали пускать всех, но возле самого входа поворачивает обратно. Ему нравилось сидеть там на лавочке и любоваться на пруд, думать о чем-то своем и фантазировать? В какой-то момент оказалось, что это заразно и, подобно подарку, оставалось вместе с Антонио до этого момента. Из собственных мыслей его вытягивали чужие шепотки и такие ощутимые острые взгляды прохожих, что словно ножи режут, но не убивают. Ощущать это с каждым разом становилось все больнее и начинало перехватывать горло.<br/>Теперь он каждый раз отводит взгляд, старается не слушать, что они говорят, но смысл и без того ему известен. Как бы раньше он ни пытался доказать свою невиновность, всем было наплевать на его слова.<br/>Он ошибся когда-то. Сильно ошибся, но не убивал.<br/>- Убийца, - врезается в него очередной приговор, как и те стопки писем, что ежедневно горой лежат на столе, не позволяя сосредоточиться на музыке, выбивая его из колеи.<br/>“Хватит, пожалуйста!” - мысленно просит он каждый раз, но одной только мыслью ничего не остановить, и Сальери постепенно сходит с ума.<br/>Он идет привычными дорожками и каждый раз сворачивает в другую сторону, когда замечает кого-нибудь еще. Так снова и снова. Сальери не смотрит ни на кого так же открыто, как раньше, и уходит от разговора, быстрее убегает, словно оставляя место преступления. <br/>Неожиданно в спину прилетает камешек. Не критично, но все равно больно. Он не оборачивается, вжимая сильнее голову в плечи.<br/>- Нельзя так, - предупреждает мужской голос, не столько ругая, сколько останавливая от новой “атаки”.<br/>На мощеной дороге послышался стук. Еще один камешек был просто выброшен...<br/>- Почему другим можно, а мне нет? - спрашивает детский голос.<br/>- Потому что это неприлично, - коротко отвечают ему, и Сальери пробирает дрожь.<br/>Неприлично. Просто неприлично.<br/>Он уже не хочет никуда идти и возвращается обратно в свою маленькую комнатку с заваленным письмами столом и покрытым пылью клавесином.<br/>Удушающие одежды давят на грудную клетку. Все тяжелее дышать, и он постепенно сбрасывает с себя все, оставаясь в пожелтевшей рубашке. В голове звенят слова всех тех, кого он видел. В их глазах горит ненависть. Те, кто при жизни не хотел признавать гения, теперь вспомнили о нем. Вспомнили и нашли козла отпущения.<br/>Сальери, шатаясь, подходит к столу и с криком смахивает на пол письма, под которыми обнаруживаются нотные листы. Как давно они здесь лежат?<br/>Знакомый почерк бросается в глаза, даже сейчас с ухудшимся зрением он может разобрать что там написано, потому что помнит - выучил каждый штрих на пожелтевших от времени листах.<br/>Он опускается на пол, прижимая к груди листы, слушая, как на мгновение разогналось его сердце, и не сразу замечает черную тень в белой маске, закрывающую половину лица. Шуршит одежда, и Сальери вздрагивает.<br/>- Теперь и здесь хотите надо мной поглумиться? - спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь.<br/>Тень молчит и не двигается, она наблюдает за мужчиной, что, сгорбившись, сидит на полу.<br/>- Я не виноват! Я не убивал! - не выдерживает этой давящей тишины Сальери и кричит, запрокидывая голову и бросая вызов этому неизвестному, пробравшемуся в чужое жилье. <br/>По его щекам бегут слезы, он больше не в силах сдерживать эмоции, и рука в черной перчатке ложится на его глаза, закрывая от тусклого света, что льется со стороны окна. Мир погружается во тьму, а в ушах звучит только тихое, почти шуршащее:<br/>- Он знает.</p><p>***<br/>От неудобного положения чувствуется, как начала затекать спина, и он упирается рукой в землю, ощущая как кожу щекочет молодая трава. Медленно к нему возвращается слух, хотя больше похоже, что это галлюцинация. То, что он слышит, никак не может быть реальностью. Никто не может исполнять произведение так же, как и его создатель, но музыка льется, заполняя его, и от этого становится очень спокойно. Совсем не хочется открывать глаза.<br/>“Если это сон, то пусть он продолжится”, - думает Сальери ровно тогда, когда мелодия прерывается, что вызывает только вздох разочарования. Все хорошее слишком быстро заканчивается. Совершенно несправедливо.<br/>Рядом хрустит ветка и доносится шорох одежды. Кто-то еще есть рядом с ним.<br/>“Только не очередной кошмар”.<br/>Он совсем не хочет открывать глаза, когда кто-то смеется. Знакомо. Знакомо, но что-то такое было очень давно. Слишком давно.<br/>- Тебе настолько не нравится моя музыка? - спрашивают у него, и Сальери резко распахивает глаза.<br/>Он смотрит на неожиданного собеседника, хватает его за тонкую руку, смотрит в искрящиеся, подобно морю на солнце, голубые глаза и не верит. Ощущения слишком реальны и слишком невозможны.<br/>- Нравится, - на выдохе отвечает он Моцарту, что ошарашено смотрит на него и не может понять, почему Сальери так удивлен.<br/>- Ты словно призрака увидел, - замечает Вольфганг.<br/>Антонио прикрывает глаза рукой, другой продолжая держать чужую, ощущая ее тепло и как неуловимо бьется пульс.<br/>- Нет. Спасение.<br/>Моцарт смеется и тоже садится, прислоняясь спиной к дереву. Еще какое-то время они молчат, слушая как шелестит листва и ощущая, как по лицу бегают солнечные лучи.<br/>- Фортепиано на улице? Ты совсем не бережешь инструмент! - все же выдает Сальери, а Моцарт снова смеется ярко, живо. Так, как никогда до этого рядом с ним не смеялся. Глупый мальчишка. И Антонио успокаивается, все плохое, что ему приснилось медленно уходит. Постепенно оно растворится в его памяти. Не сразу, но непременно то былое уйдет.<br/>- Сыграй еще раз, - неожиданно просит он, понимая, что сейчас не хочет терять такие нужные ему моменты. <br/>- Чтобы ты опять уснул? - в ответ слышится упрек, но Вольфганг поднимается с земли, отряхивается.<br/>- Я не усну. Теперь уж точно.<br/>Он ловит озорной взгляд этого мальчишки, что светит ярче, чем солнце над ними, чей свет отражается в светлых прядях волос.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>